


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by youaremyhero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Cuddling, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor Kara!!, Multi, Slytherin Alex!!, SuperCorp, but mostly gayness, everything, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyhero/pseuds/youaremyhero
Summary: Lex Luthor had attempted to take over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to get rid of all the mudbloods and all those who couldn't see the potential of having the upper hand with muggles so that they could eventually take over the world. Clark Kent or later known as Kal-El along with a group of his friends were able to stop him before Lex could have such power and now he stays in Azkaban. Now Lena has to face the consequences of her brother and deal with being the most hated person at Hogwarts, though Kara thinks otherwise because how can someone so pretty be evil??A Harry Potter AU. Kara is Gay. Lena is Gay. They are two gays who can't stand around each other without being gay idiots. There's Luthor family drama and there's also tooth-aching fluff so what's the truth?





	1. I See Green

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the gayness.. and remember, Kara is a fumbling dork and Lena is sad puppy.  
> There might be grammatical errors also if anyone wants to beta, lmk :)

The great hall was always quiet after dinner time and only mummers could be heard from a few of the groups that were spread out across the large tables and although by now everyone was done eating, Kara often found herself to stay back and maybe grab another slice of the pie.. or two. But at this point it was customary and everyone saw this as an opportunity for all of them to hang out and talk about their day.

  
“Kara! Slow down before you actually choke on something..” Alex said, though not for the first time. She knew better than to come between her sister and pie but dying over it seemed a little too much.

  
“I’m not ---” Kara gulped down a big bite before continuing. “I’m not going to choke; don’t you think that’s bit too dramatic?” She snickered.

  
But all she got in return was a glare from her older sister and a quiet laugh from Maggie as she shook her head, all too familiar with what the glare meant and glad that she wasn’t on the receiving end of it.

  
“In her defense, the pie is pretty good today,” Winn spoke, though immediately regretting his words as Alex’s eyes were on him now but before he could say anything much more stupid, James and Lucy approached the table with wide grins on their faces.

  
“So! James! My man, what’s going on?” Winn quickly let out to draw the attention away from him but noticed how Alex’s eyes lingered before she faced the pair.

 

“Yeah, how’s the first week of being Head Boy and Head Girl treating you two?” Kara chirped in as she took out a now smaller bite from her pie.

  
“Well, same old, same old. Luce made a fifth-year boy cry and I had to pick up the pieces with my charming smile.” He spoke, giving a perfect example of that smile, making everyone except Lucy chuckle.

  
“Firstly, he deserved it. Secondly, stop showing off.” Lucy chimed in as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

  
“See, I told you two that you were a power couple and that’s probably why Ms. McGonagall chose you----” Kara was cut off mid-sentence as they all heard a loud crash coming from the Slytherin table and her head peeked up to see what had happened.

  
“What’s wrong Luthor? Aren’t you going to call your brother and tell on us? Oh, wait!” A collective laughter emerged from the group of boys as they continued to walk away after casting stupefy in Lena’s direction and causing her plate along with the rest of her stuff to crash down.

  
“Wha—go do something about it, you two! You saw what they did!” Kara said as her eyes were now on the Head boy and girl of the school but they remained a little hesitant knowing who they’d have to deal with.

  
“Really?!” Was all Kara said as she started to get up and head towards Lena.

  
But back on the other end, Lena had pulled out her wand and mumbled a charm underneath her breath causing a small puddle of water to be formed in front of them and leading a few of the boys to either fall face first or back on their head. Lena smirked and didn’t flinch even when one of them began to approach her, clearly not happy with the sudden bout of revenge. “I swear to god Luthor----”

  
“I’d like to see you try, Smith. Now I suggest that the four of you leave before Professor McGonagall hears about this.” She said, stepping in between the two.

  
The boy just grumbled before turning the other way and walking out with the rest of them.

  
“Are you okay?” Kara’s eyes now on the raven haired girl who stood there staring back, but only for a few seconds.

  
“I’m fine. You didn’t have to do that.” She retorted, gathering the rest of her things in a hurry and making her way out of the great hall.

  
“I--- it’s no….” But by then the girl had left. “..problem.”

  
Kara should’ve been thinking about why Lena left but all that crossed her mind was how ridiculously green her eyes were and even though her words seemed cold, her voice seemed equally comforting.

  
“ _Kara_ …”

  
Alex’s voice echoed and she snapped away from her thoughts and was now looking at James and Lucy.

  
“You guys just sat there! It’s your responsibility to… I know what happened but you two can’t just sit back and _watch_  as someone gets bullied! ----- It’s late and I’m just going to go to bed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 " _Oh, Rao_ \-- oh Rao, oh Rao, oh Rao! I'm going to be late again and Professor Grant is going to find another reason to say something.." 

 

Kara was frantically running around her room, her hands fixing her tie and her feet slipping into her shoes before she grabbed her bag ran out the door and towards class. The hallways were empty for the most part so it wasn't too long after she was standing out the door, sighing deeply and pushing her hand against the wood, cringing as it creaked. There goes the plan of quietly sneaking in. 

 

" _Kiera_ , how lovely of you to join us and I will eternally be grateful that you decided to grace us with your presence." The sarcasm dripping through her tone as the mocking smile was dropped and her lips pursed together.

 

"I-- I, Professor, I was---" 

"Oh spare us, Kiera. There go the two minutes we won't get back. Just sit down."

"Yes Professor." 

Taking a seat beside Winn, Kara grumbled and placed her forehead on the desk. "She hates me, Winn." 

"She doesn't hate you.. she's just-- tough." He whispered back

"Kiera! If you're done with your little nap, mind paying attention?" Miss. Grant spoke sternly and Kara's head popped up so fast, she could feel a head rush.

 

"Okay. Maybe she does. But anyway.." He whispered. "James and Lucy wanted to talk to you.. about last night."

 

And then she remembered what happened, but most importantly, she remembered Lena Luthor and Kara couldn't help but think that if she wasn't there, would anyone even have made the effort to help her? It wasn't fair that she got unlucky with that last even though she had nothing to do with any of it and why was Kara the only one who understood that.

 

"I don't want to talk them, not after what they did." She whispered, but her voice still stern.

"Just.. let them explain. Come on.."

 

An incoherent reply left her mouth only because it was harder to focus on the conversation and well, easier to focus on Lena.

 

_I hope she's okay. Maybe I should go see her. She wouldn't mind, would she? Of course not, she could use a friend._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Class couldn't have ended sooner and Kara was already rushing to her next one, wanting to get this day over with as soon as possible just so she could go see Lena and stop constantly thinking about her and everything that had happened. She had to get to herbology but as soon as Kara neared the courtyard, she could see a few students gathered around the corner, laughing, their smugness dripping through their persona. The blonde couldn't quite figure out what was happening until she took a few steps further and noticed a familiar raven-haired girl backed up against a wall while the bigger students pushed her and even managed to take her wand away.

 

"You think you're so tough, Luthor?" A deep voice spoke as he knocked out the books that were in her hand.

"Oh fuck off, Hawthorn!" She retorted with a feeble attempt at getting her wand back but failing and being pushed against the wall, her forehead managing to take a hit and causing a wound.

"Hey!" Kara yelled and Lena's head snapped up at the known voice. "What's wrong with you?! Get away!" She approached the crowd and managed to push some of the students away to get to Lena. 

 

_Now is not the time to be staring, Kara. No matter how green those eyes are or how perfectly shaped her jawline is or how---_

 

"What's it to you, Danvers?" 

 

And Kara simply turned to them, eyes glaring and warning them without even saying a word. Being the person that she was, no one argued with her much and everyone had come to adore the bubbly personality she brought along but clearly, she could get her own way when it was for the right thing. The students simply turned back and started walking their own ways.

 

"Hey, are you--- wait, you're bleeding. You're-- you're head." And suddenly those glaring eyes looked at the other as if it pained _her_ to see _Lena_ in trouble.

"What..? No, it's-- it's alright, I'll just.."

"Woah, you're not doing that again. You need to go see a nurse.. lucky for you, I happen to know her quite well."

 

At this point, Lena couldn't even try to protest, Kara was helping her pick up the remaining of her stuff and already walking towards the med bay. "Well, come on." And Lena had no option but to follow.

 

"So, um, I'm Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers." She politely offered while pushing up her glasses along the bridge of her nose.

"Lena Luthor. Not that you already didn't know." The voice remained distant and even a little hurt, but nonetheless, still kind.

"Well, yeah I know who you are. I've seen you around a lot but I think yesterday was the first time we actually spoke. Ha, we gotta stop meeting like this." She laughed quietly, every now and then looking towards her. 

Lena wasn't sure what to say, it just surprised her a little that Kara was referring to knowing her for a completely different reason. Not because she was a Luthor, but because she was just another student. "Thank you, for the help. But you didn't have to do that. I wouldn't want you to get into any sort of trouble because of me."

"What? Don't be silly I'm not---" _Class. I'm missing class on the first week after being back. Great._ "I'm not going to get into any trouble. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about." She chuckled nervously once again.

"Being seen around a Luthor is going to affect you more than any of this is going to affect me." Lena spoke in a whisper but forgot the fact that they were walking close and it was a pretty quiet hallway so Kara heard it and a sad smile dawned on her face. 

 

"Kara!" A voice rung as they walked into the medical. "Are you okay?"

"Mom.. hey, yeah, I'm fine. It's just.." Her eyes turned to Lena who kept her head ducked, realizing now that Madame Eliza was her mother. 

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" 

"It's nothing, really." But Lena was already being led to one of the chairs and Eliza was taking a closer look at her wound. 

 

Kara wanted to interject, to tell her mother that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but it wasn't hers to tell, she hadn't even spoken to Lena about it. So instead she just stood off to the side and watched Eliza bandage her forehead.

 

_Look at her. How could anyone even begin to think that she had something to do with... everything that had happened. There is no evil in her eyes, not like when she saw Lex. No, there's just sea green hues that held sadness in them._

 

"Kara.. aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Oh, Rao. Professor Snapper is going to _kill_ me!" As she was rushing out, Kara turned to Lena who seemed to be quietly laughing as she bumped into every bed out on her way before nodding, encouraging her to go to class and she could've sworn her heart sped up for a second.

 

"There. You're all done. Just be careful next time and watch where you're going, kiddo." Eliza warmly smiled, Lena politely thanked her and left. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was lunch time and Kara couldn't have been happier, this was one of the few days that Kara Danvers did not have breakfast and hell was about to break loose if there was no food in her mouth in the next minute. Plus, classes had not been going the way as she had initially planned for them to go, late for two of them and distracted in the other? That wasn't going to keep her reputation high up like it usually was. 

 

Kara walked into the great hall and was headed to her regular seat at the Hufflepuff table, but maybe even without realizing, her eyes gave a quick scan across the Slytherin table and as she thought, the sixth year found Lena sitting alone on the last seat of the table, her eyes dived into a textbook while she held a cup in the other hand. Without giving it much thought, Kara found herself walking towards her direction. 

 

"Hey!" She grinned. "Uh, mind if join you?"

Lena's head popped up and she looked at the girl with a confused expression, her mouth opening to say something before quickly closing shut. "I.."

"It's fine if you're busy, sorry about--"

"No, no. It's alright. Please sit." And that was the second time Lena had smiled today, although the reason did not change. 

"Great! Rao, I haven't all day! Could you imagine? I've basically been thinking about Lasagne all day." She rambled before spooning a big chunk onto her plate along with some roasted potatoes. 

"Aren't you.. aren't you going to eat?" She said, frowning down her cup of coffee.

"Um, I already ate, thank you." 

"Oh, okay then. --- So, uh, how's your head?" She asked before digging her fork into the pasta and scooping out a big bite.

"It's fine now. Which reminds me, thank you for what you did even though you had no reason to."

"Of course I did, I couldn't just let them push you around." 

"You'd be the first then." A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she abandoned her book and took a sip out of her coffee.

"Lena.. what happened, I know it wasn't your fault. I believed it the first time I heard it and I guess I was just waiting to come up and talk to you and tell you that."

"What makes you---" 

 

But the rest of the words came out as quiet mummers and Lena's eyes were involuntarily shutting, her vision blurring with each blink and her neck not being able to hold up the support of her head which suddenly felt so heavy.

 

"Lena... Lena! Hey, are you okay?!" By now Kara had rushed to her side and right on time because if it wouldn't have been for her, Lena would've taken a hard fall as she was starting to lose conscience, but instead, she just fell back into the taller girl's arms. 

 

"Hey! Look at me! Lena! Stay awake, come on!" 

 

But even when she opened her mouth, no words came out except a very inaudible whisper that sounded a lot like "Kara..."

 


	2. Predicting the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought you'd seen the last of me, ha!  
> But really, life got super busy and I'm sorry for the late update but I hope you guys like it!

Deep breaths echoed around the empty infirmary as Kara found a bit of comfort in the wooden chair while her head hung to the side and she was in the middle of a nap when Lena’s eyes fluttered open and landed on the blonde. It must’ve been past dinner time as the only light that shown in the room was from the dimly lit lanterns spread across. Her head tilted slightly upwards and saw the wide array of medicines but also a beautiful bouquet of white flowers, smiling slightly but quickly trying to remember the last thing that had happened. Lena was trying to gather her thoughts when the blonde stirred in her chair then noticed the familiar green hues looking at her and her own blue ones instantly lit up.

“Hey! Hey, you’re up…” Kara said while rubbing out the sleep from her eyes.

“Uh.. Yeah.. I just—I can’t remember what happened?” the exhaustion evident in her voice which was quite ironic as it felt like she had been asleep for years.

“Rao, I was so worried! We were just talking and you.. you passed out. We got you here and my mom found out that you had somehow consumed the draught of living dead. You’ve been asleep for four days, Lena. But luckily---”

“Four days?!” Lena was already attempting to sit up straight but Kara almost instantly found herself by her side, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you need to take it easy. We’re lucky that the person hadn’t gotten it perfectly right and it was only a small amount, so yeah.. just four days.”

“It was the coffee.” She deduced, sitting up straighter while her eyes looked down at the paleness of her hands. Of course Lena was upset, but it was almost as though she expected something like this to happen. They couldn’t hurt Lex and she was the person that came the closest.

But at the same time, Lena thought about the girl who sat beside her, she had no way of knowing that today was the day she’d wake up and yet, she was here. Was she there other nights too? Maybe even during the day? And why was she there to begin with?

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry at how ridiculous and ignorant these people are, I know that you don’t deserve it.”

And Lena sat there, confused at the words the other spoke, the way her eyes filled with concern and regret. It was too good to be true. Suddenly, she felt the warmness envelope her hand but only for a quick second as she pulled away with instinct.

“I—I’m sorry, I didn’t..” Kara apologized even though she couldn’t help herself. The girl looked so.. so indifferent when she heard about almost but put into a coma and the blonde could feel the sadness that emitted from her.

“Ms. Danvers, I really do appreciate all that you’ve done for me but I certainly don’t need the pity. I can take care of myself and I’m sure you have much more important things to do… and a proper bed to sleep comfortably in.”  
It was almost astonishing to Kara how constant and stable and bold the woman’s voice was, though that was far from the thing that she had to be focusing on, she wanted to tell her how all of it wasn’t out of pity, not because she felt sorry but because of the simple cause of being a friend. Though it wasn’t best to divulge into that right now, both of them needed their rest and probably some time.

“Okay... I’ll just—goodnight.”

Kara stood up with her bag hung over her shoulder and a small smile across her lips before walking out and finding her own way back to the Gryffindor common room.

As much as Lena told herself that this was right decision to make, she kept thinking about the sad smile on the other’s face as she walked away and she didn’t like that, it’s was nothing compared to the bright one that was always there but it was her fault that it wasn’t. The brunette knew that _the_ Kara Danvers spending time with the likes of a Luthor would never end well so it best to end the possibility of that before it even began, no matter how much she enjoyed the warm feeling in her whenever Kara was around.

Turning to place her head back down on the pillow, Lena noticed a few scattered papers on the floor and she immediately reached to grab them.

_Felix Felicis: Causes and Effects_

With a _Kara Danvers_ scribbled in the by line.

It looked like her assignment, a very important one, and a very impressive one.  Lena knew when the time came, she’d be in class rapidly searching for these and when she wouldn’t find it, her along with Professor Snapper would be very disappointed. She wouldn’t let the girl face embarrassment twice now because of her, and she did have to return the favor.

 

* * *

 

When morning rolled around, Kara was already in the shower and getting ready for class. At least being late today wasn’t an option, given that the girl had gotten almost no sleep after she had returned to her room. Sure, the way Lena reacted hurt her but what hurt her more was why she had to act that way and how it was so hard for her to believe that someone wanted to be her friend. Despite what her friends thought, Kara wanted to give Lena a fair chance, everyone deserved one and so far she had done nothing to be judged the same way her brother had been.

Just as Kara walked down to the common room and was heading out for breakfast, her attention was caught by a young boy, maybe in his first or second year.

“Uh, ‘xcuse me miss, but you are Kara Danvers, right?” He said while pulling out a set of papers from his bag.”

“Ye- yes. Why?” She skeptically asked and her eyes narrowed down at the papers being handed to her. 

“A girl asked me to give you these and told me to tell you good luck.”

“Wha—“ Her eyes now widening at what was written, it was her assignment that was due in first period and she could’ve sworn she had them in her bag… but apparently not.

“Who was it?”

“Dunno’ miss. She didn’t tell me her name but she had black hair and was from Slytherin.”

“Um, thank you.” She smiled and watched him do the same before walking away.

Kara definitely was taken aback by the gesture because by the looks of it, it seemed as though Lena didn’t want to do anything with her and here she was basically saving her life from Professor Snapper’s wrath.

 

* * *

 

Down at the great hall, Kara took her seat beside her friends at the corner of the Hufflepuff table. It was the majority then seeing as though Winn and Maggie were from there. Every time the blonde would look up, she would quickly scan for a certain raven-haired girl but would have no luck in finding her.

“So, did you talk to them? ….Kara? Kara!” Alex called out and Kara was snapped out from her thoughts.

“What?” She asked, shoving a bite of the scrambled eggs into her mouth.

“Did you talk to James and Luce? It’s been four days since you’ve actually sat down with all of us.”

“Yeah... I’ve just, I’ve been busy, I haven’t seen them around..” She shrugged.

“Well then, today is your lucky day.” Winn chimed in as two other familiar faces approached the table.  

“Kara! Where have you been? We were looking for you but you seemed busy so… Look, we just wanted to apologize.” Lucy sighed. “What we did wasn’t right, personal differences aside, she needed our help and I’m sorry that we did nothing.”

“Yeah.. me too.” James looked up with hopeful eyes. “I’m sorry I was selfish about this, I just I don’t want you to get involved and get hurt because of her.”

“I won’t.” She simply replied with a wide smile before reaching over the table and pulling the both of them into a hug. “Thanks you guys.”

 

* * *

 

 

Today seemed to have been going pretty well, first she resolved anything there was with James and Lucy and now Snapper had actually liked her paper. Next, it was divination and as much as the girl wanted to keep her good luck streak, this class was one she could never wrap her head around, maybe it was because something seemed weird about Professor Trelawney or maybe because she didn’t understand the concept of being able to see the future.

 

“Alright class, we’re going to do something a little different today. Since you already have been paired with each other, now you’re going to be paired with my seventh-year students.  You will observe and learn and are free to ask any questions you might have.”

 

Murmurs had already started around the class and Kara sat there, eyes wide, thinking to herself that maybe it wouldn’t turn out to be such a bad day. It would’ve been better if Alex or James or Lucy had taken this class and she would be able to partner with them but no such luck and when she glanced around, Winn and Maggie seemed to have the same thought.

 

“Alright class, settle down and find a partner.” Professor announced as a group of students started walking into class and finding their seat.

 

While Kara’s eyes scanned the group, a student approached her desk wearing a smug smirk across his lips and his head held up high. “Is this seat taken?” It seemed almost as a rhetorical question and the blonde couldn’t help but look at him with raised eyebrows, immediately identifying him as the same boy who’d been after her, Mike something, always trying to sneak in love portion into her system through a box of chocolates or coffee, or anything really. She couldn’t stand him.

 

Her eyes glanced away as she was about to reply and they landed on those same green ones she’d been waiting all day to see. “It is, actually.” Kara didn’t even turn to look back up to know that there was a disappointed and angry expression on his face as he walked away, no, she was just looking at the girl who seemed to feel so conscious standing over there, clutching onto her books until her eyes fell on hers. Kara simply smiled and nodded her head towards the empty seat beside her, and her lips only stretched wider once Lena sat beside her.

 

“Hey.” Kara whispered, barely even waiting for her to sit.

“Hello.” If it wasn’t for the faintest of the smile with that reply, Kara would think that they were still not on good terms.

“Thank you… for the paper. Professor Snapper would’ve killed me if I didn’t submit those.”

“No need for that. You were there because of me.”

They spoke in whispers, their heads looking down as to not get caught talking but Kara couldn’t help but steal glances and soon enough, their gaze met and they both smiled.

“I did want to say thank you for what you did for me.”

 

And before Kara could reply, Professor Trelawney spoke, snapping them both out of their conversation. “We’re going to start with the Tessomancy today. You’ve all done this before so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“Wait… what are we doing?” Kara questioned, her forehead crinkling as she looked towards the raven haired girl.

Chuckling slightly, she replied. “Reading tea leaves.”

 “Oh… oh that. Yeah, I’ve never been too good with this so if I say that you’re going to wake up with a horrible rash or something tomorrow morning, that’s probably not true.” She shrugged but her eyes lit up once Lena laughed again. Well, _that_ right there was magic.

Reaching for her cup, she saw inside it, “It can’t be… I see the five-leaf clover? The rash? I can see the future?? … Oh wait, no. It’s the four-leaf clover. That means you’re going to come into a good amount of fortune, wow.” What Kara didn’t tell her was about the moon like figure she saw in tea—sadness. Lena didn’t need any more of that.

Lena nodded along but also was surprised because she did just inherit all the Luthor fortune so it was quite an accurate reading. “See, you’re not too bad.” Lena smiled, reaching over to grab the other’s cup.

“Hmm… I see a heart and I also see the sun. So, you will soon form a strong bond with someone and be very happy about it.” Lena was still looking inside the cup while Kara sat there wide-eyed, she knew what she was thinking but would never admit to it.

“Really? Well, I sure hope that it isn’t Romeo over there.” She grumbled, nodding her head towards the boy who had approached her earlier and now had been staring at her endlessly. Lena turned to see who she was talking about before breaking into a small laugh.

There it was again.

Class ended soon but Kara couldn’t stop thinking about it, about how now they were friends, about how Lena had captivated her in such a short amount of time and about how Lena would meet her tomorrow after classes.

 

_“So, I’ll see you tomorrow? After class?”_

_“But, uh- why?”_

_“There’s something I have to show you, you’ll love it. Promise. Meet me at the courtyard, okay? Great! Bye!”_

_And she rushed off not before seeing a very confused Lena Luthor standing and looking back at her._

 

* * *

 

She hadn’t even seen Lena play Quidditch or ever even seen her by the field, Kara had a feeling that she didn’t like to fly but that was going to change and she could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Find me at kctiemcgrvth on tumblr or leave a comment down here! It'll definitely help with the next chapter!


End file.
